Evaluate the safety of three doses of PFP-2 in ambulatory elderly subjects and determine and compare antibody titers to RSV as measured by EIA-F and Neutralization (Nt) assays to RSV-A and RSV-B after a single injection of one of three different dosage levels formulations (50, 25, or 10 ug) of PFP-2. We have completed one phase of this study and will be starting the next one after the influenza season has subsided as not to confound data.